The Return
by wereleopard
Summary: Things never just stay in the past, they return when you least expect it.


Title- The Return  
Author- Lea  
Rating - PG  
Pairing – Lee/Kara  
Category- Angst/Romance  
Archiving- Just let me know

Warnings- none  
Spoilers- everything from the mini series and onwards

Disclaimers- These characters don't belong to me, I wish! I am not  
making money from this, I also wish! Ron, they'll be all yours again  
soon, all shiny and clean.

Summary – Things never just stay in the past, they return when you least expect it.

A huge thanks to Vivian.

This is going to be for her. HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIVIAN.

Chapter One

The elder man sat there, alone, always alone. Every time they did this no one turned up but, it was his job. At least he managed to get his paperwork done. A picture of his family sat on the table in front him, staring down at the folder going slowly through the report, checking each little detail.

There was a loud bang, from beyond the door in front of him. He sat back, mouth open. This had never happened before. The large metal doors slowly opened two metallic monsters clomped in, the metal on metal noise echoing around him.

He was scared but unable to move but they just stopped, not coming any closer. Then there was another sound, it was the noise his wife made while walking in heels. He frowned, and then saw her. She was a tall, shapely blonde. Her hair came to her shoulders; she was wearing a tight red suit, the skirt ended at her knees and she had legs that seemed to go on forever.

What was she doing here? Why was she with the cylons?

The woman sauntered over to him, sitting on the table the skirt rode higher up her thighs. He was frozen; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Those painted red lips, tempting him to move closer and stopped above his.

"Are you real?" She whispered.

Shivers went down his spine, it took a few seconds for her words register and then before he could say anything her lips were on his kissing him like she was dying of thirst and he was an oasis of water.

Then his world ended.

XXXXX

Kara's legs were balanced on the bunk as she did her push-ups. She would go for a run but unfortunately the bars prevented that. It wasn't her fault she hit Tigh, not really that man could try the patience of a saint.

"Well this seems familiar." Said a deep male voice full of humour.

Kara stopped what she was doing as memories of the past came flooding back. Moving her feet off of the bed she stood and her eyes started on the boots and roamed up the body to a face, startling blue eyes sparkled back at her, a smirk on his face.

"Hello Lee." Kara said with a grin, they had their ups and downs but they were still friends even though she had always wanted more, it had been a shame that she had met Zac first. She had loved Zac very much but as they grew, they grew apart.

Lee watched Kara curiously seeing the sadness cross her eyes and wondering what had brought that on.

"So why are you in here this time?" Lee asked smugly.

Kara glared at him, but couldn't help smiling because of the twitching of Lee's lips.

"I hit a superior asshole." She grinned.

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" The captain knew what his old friend was like; she couldn't help the sarcastic comments.

"Most of the day." She mumbled.

Lee couldn't help but eye her up and down; she looked good, very good "It's been a while."

"Yes it has, so did you get your ass kissed to your liking." Her body heated up at his gaze and so she had to say something to get her mind off how good he looked and the thought that he would look better naked.

Lee gave her a look that said he was not amused. He wasn't close to his father but anyone who had ever worked for him respected him and then wanted Lee to be exactly the same, they were to a point and that was why they didn't really talk to each other it wasn't in their personalities.

"Kara." Lee warned.

"I know you hate that, but I had to ask. Have you spoken to the old man yet?" Kara knew that she was pushing but that was in her nature.

"No I haven't." His face closed over, it was as if shutters had fallen over his eyes.

Kara hated when he did that, it was the one thing that drove her insane. "You'd better go; I have the urge to hit another superior asshole."

Lee opened and closed his mouth, knowing that she wouldn't talk to him until she had calmed down. "It is good to see you again Kara." He turned away and just before he left he stopped just for a moment. "I missed you."

Before she could answer he left leaving her once again alone, with thoughts of him running around her mind.

XXXXX

Commander Adama walked through the metal corridors of Galactica, this was his home his family. That brought his mind to Lee, his eldest son whom had done him proud but they were so much alike. Sometimes all he wanted to do was to reach out and tell him how much he loved him but he knew that he wouldn't do that and Lee wouldn't accept it.

He missed both of his sons; he had no idea where Zac was. His youngest couldn't deal with failing flight training and couldn't deal with Kara, his fiancée being the one who had failed him. William could understand how difficult it was for both sons, he was a legend which made him laugh, never thinking of himself like that.

Lee had managed to get his own reputation in his own right, he had never been in his father's shadow, and he wouldn't allow himself to be, never wanting to be like his old man. But Zac wanted to be like his father, so he not only had that reputation to live up to but also his older brother. It had been too much.

XXXXX

Laura Roslin looked around the hulking metallic ship, her heels clattering as they walked. The officers staring at her as they walked past, she could see the sadness in their eyes knowing that the Battlestar was going into retirement; they would all be split up and sent to other places. They had all become a family.

"Commander Adama." Laura smiled as she shook his hand.

Adama smiled politely, he hated all this pomp, this political stuff, and he was just a pilot at heart.

"If you'll excuse me Ma'am, I have work to do."

Laura nodded knowing that he didn't want to talk to her; she had a lot of that reaction on her visits. She was just a 'school teacher' to them and always would be.

XXXXX

Lee sat in his father's old viper; he knew that the other pilots had not liked his lack of enthusiasm when he was told that he was going to fly this. It would have been an honour for any of them, and him being an Adama should have meant that it was extra special but it wasn't. Lee Adama was not his father and never would be.

So here he was escorting Laura Roslin back, it was all for show. Pomp and protocol. That was one thing he and his father did have in common, they both hated it. Lee let his mind wander back to Kara knowing that she should have been here, been his wingman but as usual let her mouth get the better of her. He smiled; it was one of the things he lo…liked about her. Forcing his mind away from those very dangerous thoughts back to the job at hand.

XXXXX

The alarms woke her up from a deep sleep, standing up quickly she moved to the bars. Her hands gripped them like a vice.

"What's going on?" She called out.

The guard ran out and unlocked the door.

"The cylons have attacked, they're coming after us. You need to get to your viper. Orders from the old man." He told her.

Kara nodded and ran out before he could say anything else. Her heart pounding, not thinking about all those people from home, hoping that they would win. That the casualties would be low.

XXXXX

It was a small cargo ship, there wasn't much to it. The cylons ignored it as it left the planet. Obviously their main concern was the bombing of the major cities, trying to destroy, to take charge of mankind.

The screams could be heard over the radio, it would be a sound that they would carry to the day they die. It would haunt the dreams but they had to survive not knowing how many would be left after this.

The pilot's mind wandered to his family, he hadn't seen them in a long time. Even though they no longer talked he didn't want them to die.

"Zac man will you concentrate on what you are doing?"

TBC


End file.
